Path of Darkness
by OntheLongveiw
Summary: 15 years after the Yuzahn Vong threat the promising Jedi Roswell is knocked into the under cities of corusaunt, the dark man from his dreams driving him to the very brink as Roswell bears witness to the crualties of man
1. Chapter 1: Open Your Eyes

Chapter One: Open Your Eyes

The Jedi Knight Roswell stood on the edge of the balcony looking up at the beautiful night skies of Corusaunt, his master Jaina Solo stood by him. He was wearing his blue and silver Jedi robes with his lightsaber clipped to his belt; his shining orange hair was combed evenly to both. He stood 5 foot and 11 inches tall and had lanky figure. He looked in the brandy eyes of his master losing himself for a moment.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it" Jaina said. Roswell was about to respond when he felt something as cold as death, it was there for only a moment then it was gone again. Jaina stared hard into Roswell's icy blue eyes. "Roswell what's wrong? You've been acting very strange lately." 

"it's nothing master" Roswell replied to her warmly 

"No" Jaina said in a harsh voice "something's wrong"

Roswell took a minute to get his thoughts together and to try and explain as best he could. "I've been feeling cold, for brief moments. Before I can identify it it's gone. I feel like I'm being watched, invaded." He heisted before going on then he said it "then there's these dreams" He took a deep breathe as he recalled the dreams " I see this dark man…he shows me things…pain and suffering. Then he tells me that killing them is good…it ends the pain" Before Jaina could respond to all of this he went on "I know its wrong but I can't help but think he's right."

Jaina was about lecture him on the matter before she was, all of a sudden pushed aside by Roswell. Several blaster bolts were being hurled at them from the other side of the building. Roswell ignited the silver blade of his lightsaber and jumped in front of the bolts. He was about to deflect them but something was pressing down on his hands. The bolts came closer and closer. 3 hit and he flew backwards over the side of the building. 

Roswell opened his icy blue eyes to something dark. He looked around to see decaying buildings and homeless beings lying on the streets covered in rags. All he could feel was pain and suffering. Was this the place from his dreams? He watched as a circle of people lit a fire striking hope in their eyes from the simple pleasure of warmth. He limped over to the fire but stopped halfway when the people started to cower away. He stood there for one awkward moment before turning away and walking down the empty decaying streets. He sat up against the side of a building and entered a healing trance.

An hour later he was interrupted by a tremor in the force. He ran to find out what was wrong and there he saw it. In the middle of the damned street he saw it. A family of six Bith were all looking down the muzzles of blaster riffles being held by a gang of Twi'leks. Rage entered Roswell's heart and veins he was about to kill these bastards. He wrapped his hand around his lightsaber, he was about to ignite it but something happened. He felt something hard smack his shins and he fell to his hands and knees. He tried to get up but he was being held down by some invisible force. Then he heard the dark mans voice laughing in his mind. "No" the dark man said callously "you will watch"

First the youngest a three year old Bith was shot right between the eyes. "Dammit I could have saved her!" Roswell hissed through his teeth, tears sliding down his face.

"Yes, yes you could have" the dark man said sympathetically "but then what would you have learned?" he said as 2 six year old twins were next in line to be shot. The mother broken from the death of the first child was now on her knees soaked in tears. Her husband was standing behind her trying to find comfort in the fact that their suffering would be over soon.

"Why? Roswell begged as the twins were shot down. 

"Because that is the way of things dear Roswell" the dark man said as Roswell was forced to watch the rest of the family be gunned down one by one and their killers walked away casually. "This" the dark man began "is what happens in your own beloved republic" The dark man said in disgust "While the rich are on top thinking of nothing but themselves this happens here." Roswell crawled over to the corpses as if they were his own family. "and in the middle people are walking by seeing some of those beings crawl to the surface and those people in the middle walk by without a care and cant spare a credit for these poor souls."

Roswell picked up the body of the 3 year old Bith. Was she bright? He wondered. If she wasn't born here what kind of future might she have had? And how can it be justified in the force for such things to happen?

"Now tell me Jedi" The dark voice said in a disgusted voice "Do these people really deserve your protection when they now these things happen and just stand by and watch?" Roswell's bright blue eyes glanced at a group of teenagers, obviously from the surface, who had just witnessed this and were now going about as if nothing had happened.

"I-I wont-I wont let you deceiver me. I WON'T TURN!" Roswell screamed 

"Deceive you?" the dark man said in a hurt voice "No I am opening your eyes."

Roswell wiped away the tears and got back to his feet "No" he hissed " I will never turn" 

"Oh will you now?" the dark man said doubtfully "reach out with the force, find the one place where there is happiness, go there."

Roswell found the place. He saw the brightly lit lights of the cantina shining brightly through the night taunting the poor who lived among the dark. Reluctantly he opened the door to the cantina. The interior was lit with scarlet and blue lights. The place was packed, there was no place to sit, there were about a dozen people who decided to stand in stead. Roswell saw species of every kind all around. The bartender was having a busy night,  
lucky he had 4 arms.

"probe there minds" the dark man said.

"No" Roswell whispered

The voice laughed. "Probing is not wrong if anything it is right. Open your eyes."

Something Roswell could not explain was urging him to probe these men's minds. He reached out with the force connected his mind to theirs. Everyone in the cantina was either a merc, a thief, or a gang member. Many of them had their share of sins, but it was the man straight ahead of him 20 feet away that was the most disturbing. One thing echoed through Roswell as he saw it through this monster's eyes. He saw a girl lying naked in a cellar. She was being locked away to lure her father into a trap. The things he had done to this girl…the things he did were WRONG! 

Roswell clamped his hands over the sides of his head trying to restrain the urge to end this man's life and the lives of everyone in this cantina. "Boss this guy looks like trouble…lets shoot him now" one of the monster's thugs' suggested. The man nodded his head and began to reach for his blaster.

Roswell saw the man's hand go onto the handle of the blaster and he saw a flurry of images of all the victims to have fallen at that monster's hands'. He saw the girl again. Saw her crying begging for him not to do it again. Begging for her father. Begging for her life. 

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as Roswell grabbed the lightsaber from his belt and ran towards the man. He ignited the silver blade of his lightsaber. The man's blaster was up finger on the trigger. Roswell leapt forward and thrust his lightsaber into the man's chest.

The cantina stood silent and Roswell removed the blade from the man's chest. The rest of the cantina didn't want to fight him. Too bad. He thought. Guess I'll just have to start it.

He raised the saber above his head and cut down the person next to him. At that moment the entire cantina seemed to realize that he wasn't going to let them live. They all reached for their blasters. In the span of 30 minutes Roswell killed all 60 of those monsters. The smell of rotting flesh was in the air and he was loving it. Tears streamed down his face laughter from his mouth. The dark man had won.

What have I done…? Roswell thought to himself lying in the corner of an alleyway. The rain falling from the sky, tears in his eyes. "What have I become?" he asked aloud. A moment later the dark man entered the alley.  
He stood tall and proud.

His eyes were like clouds His hair was a combination of black and gray. He wore a black leather outfit and had an ebony cape hanging down to his ankles. He extended a pale hand to Roswell. The broken Jedi came to his feet and bowed down to his new master.

In a soft voice the Sith Lord said "Now you have opened your eyes"


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Reunion

**Chapter 2: Dark Reunion**

  
Jaina ran down the streets of the under cities feeling Roswell's presence nearby. She ran across the sparkling lights of the cantina Roswell's presence was stronger now. She could feel something dark with him and in him. She came to the alley way and saw her apprentice kneeling before a new master. "Kill her Roswell" The dark figure said "She is nothing but a pawn for a flawed government" Without hesitation Roswell unclipped his lightsaber and ignited the silver blade.

"Roswell don't" Jaina begged hopelessly. Roswell charged after her from across the alley way swinging like a mad man. In a split second Jaina's saber was in hand and ignited, deflecting Roswell's blows taking a step backward into the streets with each blow. Jaina stared into Roswell's eyes as their blades clashed together sparks flying. They had once been so joyful and kind, now they were the eyes of a mad man. Roswell struggled to get the upper hand wanting to end his old master's life for the ignorance the Jedi aren't supposed to have. Roswell spun the blades, separating them, Jaina was completely open. Roswell raised his saber swinging downward, but something stopped him. He was thrown backwards into a building by invisible hands. Jaina ran to grab Roswell's body but she flung backwards by blue white energy from Enigma's finger tips rage filling his eyes as he stepped out into the streets.

"I thought I felt your presence" Enigma hissed as he looked into the bronze eyes of the figure down the street. He was dressed in a heavy cloak and blue robes. His hair was short and brown. The Jedi Knight ignited the golden blade of his lightsaber as he approached. "You haven't changed Jorus." Enigma said with a laugh

"I can still feel your hatred." Enigma said as he drew his saber and ignited the crimson blade. Enigma stood in a fencing pose as he swung at Jorus, the Jedi knight deflecting the blow, then returning with several of his own. "You've improved since the last time we met" Enigma said with a joyful laugh as he swung at his enemies neck, Jorus jumping out of the way. "Last time your style was too blunt, no skill at all" Enigma swept at Jorus' feet, the Jedi in an instant deflected it "Now you have started to discover the elegance of the art" Enigma began swinging harder now in a wild flurry, almost knocking Jorus' weapon from his hand "But" Enigma said as he knocked the blade out of Jorus' hands "You still have much to learn Apprentice" Enigma said as he slammed the blade down into the ground, Jorus leaping out of the way whipping his saber back into his hands with the force.

Jorus leapt after Enigma swinging in a rage aiming for Enigma's chest. The Sith Lord deflected each of the vicious blows, with a grin on his face, laughing all the while. Enigma snapped his arm forward and grabbed Jorus by the throat, lifting him in the air, and sending lightning through him. Jorus tried hopelessly to scream as the energy seamed to consume his body. He tried to move but was petrified by pain. Enigma threw Jorus back onto the ground, not wanting to kill him just yet. "Don't worry" Enigma said softly "Your time will come soon enough"

Jorus eyes rolled to back of his head as he fell unconscious. He dreamed of a place long lost to him. A planet unknown to many, to a time when Jedi inhabited that planet dating back to the time of the empire. It was so peaceful, the vast forests, the life, the peace. The dreams became nightmare as the government decided to kill the Jedi. A year long struggle with only one survivor in the end. Now he was kneeling before Enigma, promises of revenge. The shock he felt after he had killed all those people...to find out Enigma ruled the planet.

Jorus opened his eyes Jaina in front of him. "I haven't seen you around for months" She said "What happened to you"

Jorus looked at her for a second then reached out with the force and knocked her unconscious. "Sorry but no one can know I was here"


End file.
